Dix Jours d'Aventures par Kermadec
by Kermadec
Summary: Si tout se passe bien, je réunirai ici dix extraits des "Découvertes et Aventures du pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon profitant de sa retraite en l'auberge du Repos du Guerrier pour rédiger ses Mémoires", dans le cadre des Dix Jours d'Aventures.
1. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Introduction

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. J'ai décidé de tenter les Dix Jours d'Aventures, avec une formule un peu particulière que je vais vous exposer rapidement : Vous, lecteur, allez vous rendre au Repos du Guerrier, l'auberge des Aventuriers que j'ai présentée dans mes Défis d'Aventures, que je vous invite à découvrir si ce n'est déjà fait. :) Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre, introduction de mes Dix Jours._

 _Petit rappel d'usage : Aventures appartient à ses joueurs (Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Bob, Krayn) et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier._

* * *

Cette auberge vous a intrigué avant même que vous n'y pénétriez. La bâtisse a une belle allure, et vous entendez les hennissements de quelques montures déjà rassemblées dans l'écurie, quelques mètres plus loin. Le bâtiment principal est imposant, et une atmosphère particulière semble s'en dégager. Malgré la nuit noire qui règne autour de vous, de vives lumières percent les fenêtres, et une clameur lointaine vous indique que l'endroit est à la fois fréquenté et animé.

Difficile de dire ce qui vous a attiré ici. Le hasard de vos pérégrinations? Le conseil avisé d'un ami? La réputation des tenanciers? La raison de votre présence ici est sans doute un mélange de tout cela, le fruit de votre histoire personnelle, qui, pas après pas, vous a conduit au Repos du Guerrier.

Lorsque vous poussez la lourde porte de l'établissement, vous êtes surpris par la chaleur et les odeurs qui imprègnent les lieux. Vous identifiez un doux mélange de fragrance de bière et de pain tout juste cuit, le tout mêlé à l'âcre odeur de la transpiration des voyageurs fatigués. L'odeur de la vie vous enivre. Vos yeux s'habituent lentement aux multiples lueurs de la salle principale. De grandes tables rondes sont disposées ça et là, et les clients sont nombreux, de toutes origines et de toutes races.

Soudain, un grand homme au visage masqué s'approche de vous et pose sa main sur votre épaule.

 _"Hé, l'ami, bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier ! Vous voulez manger un bout? Il nous reste encore une chambre, pour cette nuit, si ça vous intéresse. Allez-y, installez-vous où vous voulez ! On viendra vous servir."_

L'homme s'en va alors d'un pas vif vers le fond de la salle, où des clients agitaient leurs chopes vides. Vous vous dirigez vers le premier tabouret libre que vous trouvez. Les autres voyageurs vous saluent et entament la discussion. Vous êtes agréablement surpris de l'ambiance familiale qui règne dans ces lieux. Très vite, un homme en armure s'approche et vient servir des bols de ragoût à vos compagnons de table. Il prend votre commande avec un air renfrogné et s'en va. Cet individu vous laisse perplexe.

 _"Il travaille toujours en armure?_

 _\- M'sieur Théo? Ouais, c'est sa marque de fabrique ici. Ça, et la gueule qu'il tire à chaque fois qu'il est de service. J'crois qu'il préfère accueillir les gens, mais les autres le laissent pas trop faire._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Il fait peur aux mômes."_

Vous prenez une seconde pour méditer ces paroles et reportez votre attention vers le fond de la salle. Vous apercevez vaguement les cuisines, où un nain s'affaire. Un peu plus loin, dans un coin, un elfe observe les clients en mâchouillant nerveusement une de ses tresses. Déroûté par cette vision, vous dirigez votre regard vers une petite estrade placée au centre de la pièce.

 _"Ça, c'est pour M'sieur Bob._ vous explique votre voisin de table. _Parfois, il vient lire des extraits du bouquin qu'il écrit sur sa vie. Ca passe le temps, ça change des bastons. Et puis, des fois, c'est marrant, on apprend des trucs sur les aubergistes._

 _\- Oh, ça doit être intéressant à entendre ! Il paraît qu'ils étaient de grands aventuriers, avant._ Répondez-vous

 _\- N'en dites pas plus, voyageur à la curiosité insatiable ! Je vais tout vous révéler !"_

Celui que votre voisin de table avait désigné sous le nom de Bob a hurlé cela juste derrière vous. Vous ne l'aviez pas entendu arriver. D'un grand geste théâtral, l'homme fait voleter ses longues robes rouges de mage tandis qu'il se dirige vers l'estrade, sous les applaudissements de l'audience. Le mystérieux elfe que vous avez aperçu plus tôt se rapproche de la scène et s'assoit par terre, ses grands yeux brillants rivés sur son collègue.

 _"Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs ! Voyageurs de passage ou amis de longue date, bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier !_ Fanfarronne le mage. _Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, tenancier de ses lieux. Mes amis et moi-même avons investi ces lieux il y a plusieurs mois afin de tirer un trait sur notre vie d'aventuriers. Or, je sais, je sens en vous une intense curiosité. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, ce soir, de vous faire la lecture d'un extrait de mon journal, sobrement intitulées Découvertes et Aventures du Pyromage Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, profitant de sa retraite en l'auberge du Repos du Guerrier pour rédiger ses Mémoires. Chers clients, préparez-vous. Je vous promets une récit épique, dont vous ne sortirez pas indemnes. Je conseille aux âmes sensibles de se retirer dans notre deuxième salle de repas ou dans notre cour. Je ne voudrais pas vous causer d'irrémédiables troubles. A présent, vous tous qui souhaitez savoir, j'exige toute votre attention ! Ce soir, j'ai sélectionné pour vous un extrait qui m'est cher. Vous ne regretterez pas votre séjour parmi nous ! Je souhaite, ce soir, vous faire découvrir un chapitre consacré à l'un de mes compagnons aubergistes._

 _\- S'il parle de moi, je lui envoie mon bouclier dans la gueule."_

Derrière vous, le souffle rauque du paladin en armure vous donne la chair de poule.


	2. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. Voici mon premier vrai texte des Dix Jours d'Aventures. J'espère que mon concept vous plaira :)_

* * *

Vous ne comprenez pas l'excitation qui vous anime. Le charisme de ce mage vous hypnotise, et vous ne parvenez pas à détacher les yeux de son visage. Vous remarquez à peine la présence du paladin et tenancier de l'auberge **Théo Silverberg** , qui s'est installé à vos côtés pour mieux écouter le récit de son ami. Celui-ci prévient les personnes attablées qu'il a pour habitude d'apporter ses petits commentaires personnels à chaque fois que le mage propose une lecture. Les autres voyageurs semblent ravis de cette perspective. Vous gardez le silence. L'ambiance de ces lieux vous séduit de plus en plus.

Enfin, après avoir obtenu un silence complet dans l'assemblée, **Bob Lennon** prend enfin la parole.

 _"Le présent chapitre de mes Mémoires sera consacré à l'un de mes compagnons, devenu au fil du temps l'un de mes alliés et ami les plus précieux. Ainsi, si je décide un jour de partager mes écrits avec le monde, chacun saura quel homme formidable est Shinddha Kory. Par convenance, je le nommerai dans ses lignes comme je le fais dans la vie. Shin, ce chapitre est pour toi._

 _J'ai rencontré cet homme au hasard de mes aventures avec Théo Silverberg, un autre aventurier dont je parlerai certainement un jour._ (Commentaire du paladin : Ne compte pas là-dessus, l'hérésie.) _Nous étions partis dans une forêt millénaire, à la recherche d'un ancien manuscrit ayant appartenu à un puissant pyromage. Je me souviens encore de l'insistance dont j'avais dû faire preuve pour que le paladin accepte de me suivre dans cette expédition. Au moment où sa volonté cédait face à mon obstination, il a prononcé ces mots, que je n'oublierai jamais :_

 _"Si mon ordre ne m'obligeait pas à te garder à l'oeil, l'hérésie, je t'aurais déjà fourré mon épée dans le cul !"_ (C.d.p. : Quoi? Roh, eh, si vous êtes choqués pour si peu, vous feriez mieux de dégager tout de suite.)

 _Nous étions donc tous deux passablement déprimés, perdus dans une forêt où grouillaient insectes et autres bestioles répugnantes. Les indications que j'avais reçues concernant mon objectif s'étaient révélées inexactes. Si le manuscrit existait, il n'y en avait aucune trace dans ses bois. Bredouilles, nous souhaitions quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Cependant, de chamailleries en quiproquo, nous avons fini par nous perdre. En désespoir de cause, nous nous apprétions à passer la nuit en pleine nature, au bord d'un petit ruisseau, lorsque nous aperçumes une silhouette perchée au sommet d'un arbre. Théo voulut foncer dans ce malheureux végétal, mais l'individu l'aperçut à temps et sauta de son perchoir avec une grâce inégalable. Il aterrit devant moi, et je pus enfin l'examiner._

 _C'était un homme grand et mince, vêtu d'une tenue bleu nuit très couvrante. Dans son dos, je vis un arc, sans que le moindre carquois ne soit cependant visible. Une partie de son visage était dissimulée sous une capuche et un foulard, mais je parvins tout de même à distinguer sa carnation si particulière, d'un bleu pâle. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je rencontrais un tel être. Je décidai alors de prendre la parole avant que Théo ne revienne._

 _"Salutations, noble habitant de ces bois. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage et aventurier. L'homme qui est… venu à votre rencontre se nomme Théo Silverberg. C'est un paladin au service de l'Eglise de la Lumière, mais soyez rassuré, vous n'aurez rien à craindre de lui. Puis-je connaître votre nom et votre but?_

 _\- Shinddha... Du clan Kory._

 _\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Shin - permettez que je vous appelle Shin? Ecoutez, je vais être franc avec vous : je crois savoir ce que vous êtes et je dois avoir à peu près un millier de questions à vous poser._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?_

 _\- Oh, et bien, le paladin et moi-même étions à la recherche d'un document très précieux, mais il semblerait que nous soyons sur une fausse piste. Nous voulions partir, mais il nous a été impossibles de retrouver notre chemin. Peut-être auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous guider?_

 _\- Hé ! Mais il est bleu, ce type ! Intervint alors Théo à grands cris. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monde rempli d'hérésies?!"_

 _Ce soir-là, j'ai dû faire usage de toute ma diplomatie pour éviter un double assassinat. En fin de compte, Shin a accepté de nous accompagner jusqu'à l'orée du bois. J'ai mené la conversation pendant l'essentiel du trajet. L'archer n'est pas loquace pour un sou, mais j'ai pu lui arracher quelques bribes d'information à son sujet. Il m'a confirmé que sa condition de demi-élémentaire lui conferrait des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des mages de la Tour de l'Eau, ainsi que la nécessité d'avoir été sauvé de la mort pour accéder à cet état. Il n'en a pas dit davantage, et même aujourd'hui, je ne saurais donner plus de détails au sujet de Shin. Il n'a jamais aimé parler de tout ça. Shin m'a toujours semblé extrêmement mélancolique. C'est ça, je pense, qui l'a poussé à nous interroger sur la vie d'aventuriers. Visiblement, notre duo improbable l'a rassuré. Il a dû se dire qu'à côté de nous, il pourrait presque passer pour quelqu'un de normal. Arrivée en bordure de forêt, il a demandé à partir avec nous. Il n'avait pour tout bagage que son arc et sa détermination à trouver un sens profond à sa deuxième vie._

 _Aujourd'hui, Shin est, comme nous tous, tenancier du Repos du Guerrier. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ça, mais nous avons traversé tant de périls que nous méritons, nous aussi, d'avoir un endroit à nous. Ici, nous sommes en sécurité._

 _J'ai longtemps hésité avant de lui consacrer ce premier chapitre de mes Mémoires. Nous avons eu des différends depuis notre arrivée ici, notamment au sujet de Mani, dont je reparlerai certainement plus loin dans cet ouvrage. Cela dit, Shin est un être impressionnant._ (C.d.p. : Quel lèche-botte, celui-là !) _Il est littéralement revenu d'entre les morts, il est capable de maîtriser différents états d'un même élément, il crée la vie à chaque fois qu'il invoque Icy, il a créé involontairement la vie d'innombrables enfants partout dans le Cratère. Cet homme incarne la définition idéale de l'Aventurier mystérieux et téméraire qui ne recule devant aucune prise de risque._ (C.d.p. : De risques inutiles, oui..) _Certes, cette audace a souvent résulté en de cuisants échecs, mais je tiens à rappeler dans ces lignes que Shin a déjà vaincu des créatures gigantesques en une seule flèche ! Tout groupe qui se respecte devrait avoir "son" Shin. Un être capable de dédramatiser les situations les plus tendues, un compagnon de voyage discret mais fidèle, un ami sincère et un rival nécessaire au développement de nos compétences. Shin est tout cela._

 _Shinddha Kory, si le contenu de ces lignes te parvient un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette dernière phrase est pour toi : Merci d'être ce que tu es."_

Le pyromage regarde son public, le regard brillant. Des applaudissements retentissent dans toute la salle, accompagnés de cris enthousiastes à l'attention de **Shin**. Celui-ci s'approche de **Bob** , visiblement gêné par la situation. Il serre solennellement la main de son compagnon avant d'adresser un petit signe de main aux clients. Vous vous joignez à la clameur. Ce groupe d'aventuriers reconvertis vous a séduit. Vous prenez votre courage à deux mains et demandez au paladin quand aura lieu la prochaine lecture. Ce soir, le Repos du Guerrier a gagné un client.


	3. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. On reprend ensemble notre découverte des Mémoires de Bob, avec un chapitre qui m'a moins inspirée, et pour lequel je vous demanderai donc un peu d'indulgence..._

* * *

Vous n'ouvrez pas simplement la porte de l'auberge. Vous vous ruez sur la porte. La pluie et l'orage vous ont fait hésiter, mais votre curiosité a eu raison de votre prudence. Le Repos du Guerrier est bondé. Les voyageurs et clients réguliers font sécher leurs vêtements devant des feux allumés par le pyromage dans des vasques disposées partout dans la salle. Vous entrez, frissonnant, et êtes accueillis par l'elfe répondant au nom de **Mani**. Il vous invite à lui confier votre manteau, ce que vous faites sans trop réfléchir. De toute manière, il n'y a rien d'important dans vos poches.

 **Bob Lennon** est déjà installé sur l'estrade centrale, son épais ouvrage sur les genoux. Vous avez soudainement la sensation de retourner en enfance, à cet âge d'insouciance durant lequel votre seule préoccupation était d'entendre l'histoire du soir qui vous ouvrirait la porte du pays des rêves. Vous vous avancez au plus près de cette scène improvisée et vous asseyez au sol parmi d'autres retardataires. Le pyromage observe la foule. Il attend encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à avoir assez de calme pour introduire son propos. Il répète les mêmes explications que la fois précédente, et annonce la thématique de sa lecture. Aujourd'hui, il sera question de leurs ennemis. Le paladin, visiblement intéressé par ce sujet, vous bouscule un peu pour prendre place à vos côtés.

 _" Insomnie n°12_

 _Depuis l'ouverture de notre auberge, les clients n'ont de cesse de nous interroger sur notre passé. Leur curiosité est étrange, quand on connait la réputation des Aventuriers, en particulier la nôtre. Notre étonnante reconversion attire et redore quelque peu notre blason, qui avait bien besoin d'un petit coup de neuf._

 _Les questions qu'on nous pose le souvent concernent nos choix de décoration intérieure (le portrait de la petite fille accroché au-dessus de la cheminée, notamment), la façon dont nos pouvoirs nous aident dans notre travail et les raisons de notre changement de carrière._

 _Je laisse toujours à Théo le soin de justifier la présence du portrait_ (C.d.p. : C'est pour rappeler qu'elle est vivante !) _, mais je réponds avec un plaisir toujours renouvelé à la dernière question. Nous avons renoncé à notre ancienne vie par lassitude. Nous en avions assez des intrigues et manigances. Nos pires ennemis, dans ce monde, n'étaient ni les monstres ni les malfrats, mais les hommes, victimes de leur avidité et de leur soif de domination. Nous avons lutté contre eux pendant des mois, des années. A présent, nous sommes fatigués._

 _Notre plus grand défi en tant qu'aventuriers fut de contrecarrer les plans destructeurs de la Guilde des Intendants. Enivrés par la possibilité d'effacer la frontière entre la vie et la mort, ils ont cherché à détruire le monde en bouleversant l'ordre naturel des choses._

 _Je comprends la soif de connaissances des Intendants. Je suis moi-même saisi d'une vive curiosité concernant les arts magiques les plus obscurs. Malgré ma condition, je m'interroge aussi sur la mort, cette fin de tout qui donne sens à la vie. Cela dit, jamais je n'aurais agi comme eux. Ils ont mis le monde en péril pour mieux le contrôler. Sans nous, je n'ose imaginer quel sort le Cratère aurait pu connaître. Et dire que tous nous ont haï… S'ils avaient su…_

 _Intendants et représentants des Eglises s'étaient unis dans leur but funèbre. Vaniteux et sans pitié, ils s'étaient emparés des Codex, un puissant artefact renfermant des secrets millénaires._ (C.d.p. : Ah. D'accord. On se torche avec le secret professionnel des aventuriers, à ce que je vois…) _L'une de nos dernières quêtes fut toute entière consacrée à cet objet._

 _Nous avons rarement affronté frontalement les membres de ces instances. Il y eut bien une altercation avec une représentante de l'Eglise des Murmures, mais cette histoire fera l'objet d'un autre chapitre…_ (C.d.p. : Voilà, ça, ça vaudra le coup !) _Nous avons cependant voyagé longuement dans des conditions parfois horribles pour retrouver et anéantir ceux qui devaient l'être. Ce périple nous a conduit face à de redoutables adversaires et à d'improbables alliés, à tel point que j'ose aujourd'hui affirmer que cette lutte contre la Guilde constitue la plus grande de nos aventures._

 _Quand le temps et la mort nous pousseront à mettre la clef sous la porte de notre auberge, le monde nous oubliera certainement. Il n'y a de place pour les héros que dans les contes et légendes, là où ils sont inoffensifs. Nous, nous avons le malheur d'être réels. Notre existence rappelle au peuple les dangers auxquels il est exposé. Que nous ayons sauvé le Cratère compte peu. Ce que le monde retiendra, c'est qu'à cause de nous, plus personne n'ignore le danger qui rôde, derrière chaque buisson ou au fond de chaque puits. Le Repos du Guerrier doit son existence à cette ironie tragique qui a fait de nous un groupe d'Aventuriers détestés pour le bien qu'ils ont apporté._ (C.d.p. : Vous avez compris quelque chose à ce qu'il vient de dire, vous?)

 _Je me lasserai jamais de répondre aux questions de nos clients. J'adresserai toujours un sourire sincère aux gamins qui viennent vers nous avec les yeux brillants. Ils m'apportent aujourd'hui la reconnaissance que nous méritons depuis toujours, et je les en remercie. Je trouve cependant déplorable que nos talents d'aubergistes soient davantages appréciés que nos nombreux exploits passés. Si la vie d'Aventurier me manque? Certainement pas. Ici, je ne risque pas ma vie. J'ai un lit confortable et des amis sincères. La prochaine fois qu'on me demandera les raisons de notre présence ici, je répondrai simplement que nous y avons trouvé le bonheur dont nous nous sommes privés jusque là. Un bonheur mérité."_

Vous essuyez vos yeux. Ce récit vous a fait réfléchir, et a suscité en vous une émotion étrange. Vous regrettez de ne pas avoir rencontré ces hommes plus tôt. Pris d'une audace soudaine, vous levez la voix, et remerciez les Aventuriers d'avoir sauvé le Cratère. D'autres voix se joignent à la vôtre. Théo Silverberg vous donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Pendant une seconde, à votre grand étonnement, vous avez l'impression qu'il vous adresse un sourire.


	4. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 3

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. Les Dix Jours avancent lentement mais sûrement. Au moment où vous lirez ces lignes, il est probable que je n'ai même pas encore fini de rédiger tous mes chapitres... J'espère arriver au bout de ce défi, et susciter votre curiosité jusqu'au bout :)_

* * *

 _"Je vous ai déjà vu ici, non? Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez, il me semble."_

Le nain et ingénieur **Grunlek** est d'une gentillesse sans nom. Vous étiez justement venu à l'auberge plus tôt que prévu, dans l'espoir d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il était le seul membre du groupe des tenanciers que vous n'aviez pas encore approché. Vous n'êtes pas déçu par cette rencontre. Non seulement le cuisinier du Repos du Guerrier vous a reconnu, mais il vous a accueilli comme on recevrait un ami de longue date. Il vous a même guidé à l'arrière de l'auberge, dans les jardins, pour vous montrer Eden, sa louve grise aux yeux brillants d'intelligence. **Grunlek** a fait preuve de curiosité envers vous, et vous a posé beaucoup de questions. Cependant, lorsqu'il a souhaité savoir ce qui vous intéressait tant dans les récits du mage, vous n'avez pas su quoi lui dire.

Ce soir-là, quand le pyromage s'est avancé sur l'estrade, vous avez essayé de comprendre le sentiment qui vous animait. Un mélange d'enthousiasme, d'excitation et de curiosité maladive vous a saisi, comme si l'histoire qui serait racontée allait, l'espace de quelques minutes, mettre votre propre vie entre parenthèses. Vous vous délectez des premières paroles de **Bob Lennon** , qui prononce son discours introductif habituel. Soudain, une impression de vide vous envahit. Il vous manque quelque chose. Vous scrutez la salle et apercevez enfin le paladin attablé un peu plus loin. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est vous qui allez le rejoindre. Vous appréciez sa tendance à commenter la lecture de son ami.

 _"Nos errances nous ont conduit sur la route de moultes personnes, parfois inquiétantes, souvent étranges, toujours intéressantes. Je souhaiterais, dans ces lignes, rendre hommage à un homme qui a accompagné notre groupe au péril de sa vie. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne saurais affirmer s'il était un allié ou un ennemi. Cependant, sa détermination à vivre et sa lucidité quant aux desseins de la Guilde des Intendants font qu'au fil du temps, j'ai développé envers lui une certaine amitié. L'homme dont je parlerai ici est l'Intendant Bragg, de la Vieille Tour._

 _Nous souhaitions le rencontrer, inquiets que nous étions de la prolifération d'araignées géantes dans la Forêt d'Émeraude_ (C.d.p. : Heureusement qu'on ne voyageait pas encore avec Mani, à ce moment-là!) _. Nous étions en quête de réponses. Nous sommes repartis avec bien d'autres questions. Notre première rencontre avec Bragg eut lieu alors qu'il était prisonnier en sa propre demeure, livré en pâture à des reptiles dévoreurs de chair. Après avoir frôlé la mort une première fois, il nous a parlé des desseins des Intendants, ce qui nous a lancé dans notre aventure folle, à la recherche des Codex et d'un certain Vladimir Hannibal_ (C.d.p. : Les parents devraient vraiment faire gaffe quand ils choisissent le nom de leur gosse…) _. Exposer ici tous les tenants et les aboutissants de notre expédition me demandera du temps, et plusieurs chapitres y seront consacrés. Je me rends compte à présent de la folie de mon entreprise. Coucher sur papier ce qui a fait tout le sel de notre histoire va me prendre des mois, des années… Surtout si on tient compte de ma terrible tendance à digresser, comme je suis en train de le faire dans ces lignes._ (C.d.p. : Au moins, il s'en rend compte, c'est une forme de progrès.)

 _Revenons-en à Bragg. Je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais su sur quel pied danser avec cet homme. Son apparence, sa façon de se mouvoir, de s'exprimer, tout en lui donnait l'impression de contempler l'incarnation même du Mystère. Trahi par son ordre, il est parvenu à nous rallier à sa cause, à la recherche des précieux Codex, qu'il a ensuite subtilisé devant nous. Ces événements resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. La fuite de Bragg, l'effondrement de la montagne, la mort de Théo… Nous avons vécu tant de choses qui dépassent l'entendement._

 _Suite à tout cela, notre unique but était de retrouver l'Intendant fuyard, afin d'obtenir des explications et de le conduire, au besoin, dans ce monde éthéré dont on n'est pas censé revenir. J'écris ici "censé", car Théo, lui, a fait fi de ses frontières._ (C.d.p : Eh ouais. Ca vous la coupe, hein?) _Au péril, toutefois, d'une partie de sa santé mentale._ (C.d.p. : Hé!) _. Personne ne croira jamais la phrase qui va suivre, et pourtant.. L'un des premiers gestes de Théo, lorsque nous l'avons retrouvé auprès de Bragg, fut d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de guérison sur autrui. Cela apporte la preuve ultime que tout est possible dans le Cratère._

 _Les pouvoirs de paladin de notre ami ressuscité ont pu maintenir Bragg en vie. Nous avons ainsi compris qu'une nouvelle fois, il avait placé sa confiance en de mauvaises personnes, qui souhaitaient détenir le pouvoir pour eux seuls. Notre quête pour le sauvetage du monde ne faisait que commencer._

 _Bragg aura malheureusement quitté cette vie sans voir notre quête entièrement accomplie. J'ignore ce qu'il aurait pu penser des événements qui ont marqué le Cratère depuis. J'avoue que, parfois, je me surprends à regretter sa disparition. Dans un contexte différent, je suis persuadé que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble de longues conversations philosophiques sur les grands thèmes de l'existence. Aussi étrange qu'ait pu être cet homme, je tenais à voir son nom figurer dans mes Mémoires. Il a fait partie de l'histoire de notre groupe, de l'histoire de notre monde, et son nom, comme les nôtres, ne devrait jamais être oublié."_

Bob Lennon accueille par une révérence les applaudissements fournis qu'il reçoit à la fin de sa lecture. Vous vous joignez à la clameur générale, bien que cet extrait ait suscité davantage de curiosité en vous. Déjà, vous ressentez de l'impatience à l'idée d'entendre ce que le mage réserve pour son prochain chapitre.


	5. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 4

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. Aujourd'hui, les Dix Jours d'Aventures s'attaquent à nos Maîtres du Jeu favoris. Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ces "chapitres dans le chapitre". J'espère que ce format vous convient :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit._

* * *

Vous êtes une nouvelle fois très en avance sur l'horaire prévu pour la lecture du mage. Le Repos du Guerrier est presque désert lorsque vous y entrez. Seuls trois clients sont accoudés au bar, sans doute des paysans du coin qui souhaitaient profiter d'une pause. Malgré la tranquillité apparente des lieux, les tenanciers, eux, vont et viennent, accaparés par leurs tâches quotidiennes. **Bob Lennon** finit par vous voir, et s'avance vers vous avec un grand sourire. Les tenanciers se sont habitués à votre présence. Rares sont les clients qui reviennent à chaque nouvelle lecture.

Vous n'aviez jamais vu le mage d'aussi près. Les écailles sur ses joues provoquent en vous un frisson. Le mage ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Il souhaiterait que vous lui rendiez un service.

 _"Je vous vois souvent parmi mes auditeurs, ces derniers temps, et vous semblez réceptif à ce que je lis. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur le chapitre que j'ai sélectionné pour ce soir. Je l'aime beaucoup, et je voudrais vraiment le partager, mais il est assez… spécial. J'ai peur que les gens ne le comprennent pas, ou prenne peur en l'entendant. Seriez-vous prêt à m'aider?"_

Vous acceptez avec enthousiasme. Il serait idiot de votre part de refuser une telle occasion. Vous allez découvrir le chapitre du jour en avant-première. Vous promettez à **Bob** de lui donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit. Il vous remercie chaleureusement et s'en va chercher son manuscrit. Vous vous installez avec ces documents et parcourez les pages ornées d'une écriture fine et élégante.

 _"Je porte en moi le lourd héritage de mon père. En me donnant la vie, il m'a également légué une part de lui-même. Le diable qui partage mon corps vient de lui. Il en est, en quelque sorte, une incarnation, qui sait tout de moi. Chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes pensées lui parvient, et j'ai mis plusieurs décennies à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette créature. Aujourd'hui, la plupart du temps, nous cohabitons sans problèmes. Il arrive cependant, quand la fatigue m'accable après une rude journée, qu'il prenne le dessus sur ma volonté. Dans ces situations, il agit selon son bon plaisir. Cela paraîtra sans doute étrange, mais, dans la majorité des cas, le diable ne cherche pas à détruire tout ce qui m'entoure. Il lui arrive de s'insinuer dans mon esprit et de prendre le contrôle de mon être dans le seul et unique but de discuter avec moi. Ces moments de partage involontaires sont à la fois fascinants et effrayants, car cette créature possède des pouvoirs et un savoir auxquels aucun humain ne peut prétendre._

 _J'écris à son sujet aujourd'hui car la nuit dernière fut le théâtre d'une telle communion entre ces deux parties de moi-même. Je l'ai senti s'immiscer dans ma tête alors que je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Sa voix grave a remplacé la mienne dans mon esprit, et il m'a parlé. Il m'a décrit un autre monde, que je pouvais presque voir défiler devant mes yeux. C'était un monde froid et triste, dans lequel notre groupe d'aventuriers existait sans exister. Nous étions tous là, mais sans être véritablement nous. Dans ce monde étrange, la magie n'existe pas, et nos exploits héroïques ne sont que le fruit d'un jeu prenant appui sur nos seules imaginations. Pire encore, dans ce monde, Mani n'existe pas. Il y avait cependant un homme, dans cette vision. Un beau jeune homme esthétiquement barbu, ressemblant étrangement à mon elfe. Il répondait au nom de Mahyar._

 _Mahyar guidait le jeu. Il savait à l'avance quelle direction nos missions devaient prendre, et il avait le pouvoir de mettre des obstacles sur notre route. D'après ce que j'ai aperçu, il avait une certaine tendance à nous mettre face à d'immenses araignées… Parfois, lorsqu'un événement important se produisait, il demandait à l'un d'entre nous de lancer un dé. Il en interprétait le résultat pour mieux raconter la suite de l'histoire._

 _J'ai trouvé cette vision très étrange. Il est assez angoissant pour moi d'imaginer une vie dans laquelle je ferais simplement semblant de maîtriser la magie. Cet autre moi paraissait cependant heureux, et je me suis laissé bercer par cette vision et par la voix de Mahyar, lui qui ressemble tant à Mani. La façon dont cet homme joue avec les mots était telle que j'aurais pu l'écouter parler pendant des heures. L'histoire qu'il racontait était cohérente et bien menée, et elle s'adaptait parfaitement à chacune de nos réactions. L'imagination, l'univers intérieur de cet homme m'a semblé fascinant._

 _J'ignore pourquoi le diable a souhaité partager cela avec moi. Est-ce que cet endroit existe réellement? Sommes-nous véritablement liés à ces humains? De nombreuses questions se bousculent dans ma tête depuis cet échange, et j'ai bien peur de ne jamais obtenir de réponses claires. Je devrai à présent redoubler d'efforts pour résister à la tentation d'ouvrir les vannes au monstre, dans l'espoir qu'il m'en montre plus. Qui sait, il existe peut-être encore un autre monde, dans lequel je pourrai avoir à la fois Mani et Mahyar?"_

Vous achevez votre lecture et prenez quelques secondes pour formuler votre opinion. Ce texte est effectivement étrange. Un diable, un autre monde, un homme mystérieux à la pilosité faciale inimitable et à la voix envoûtante, tous ces sous-entendus très explicites liés à **Mani**? Tout cela risquerait d'effrayer les badauds du coin et de créer des problèmes auprès des autres tenanciers. Vous expliquez au mage ce que vous ressentez. Il acquiesce et rassemble ses papiers.

 _"Je suppose que vous avez raison. Je vais encore y réfléchir… Je lirais peut-être autre chose, ce soir… Du moment que je peux compter sur votre présence dans mon public, bien entendu !"_

Vous approuvez vivement. Vous ne rateriez cela pour rien au monde.


	6. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Ces Dix Jours avancent vite, nous sommes déjà à la moitié du chemin. Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ces inepties, et je vous remercie d'être là chaque jour, pour les découvrir 3_

* * *

Accaparé par vos tâches quotidiennes, vous avez quitté votre domicile plus tard que d'ordinaire. Vous pressez le pas en direction de l'auberge, en espérant que **Bob** n'ait pas encore commencé sa lecture. Votre admiration pour le groupe d'aubergistes aventuriers ne fait plus aucun doute, et vous préféreriez de loin vous cogner le petit orteil au coin d'un meuble plutôt que de rater une miette des Découvertes et Aventures du pyromage. Vous commencez à courir. Lorsque vous entrez en trombe dans l'auberge, une goutte de sueur perle sur votre front. Le fracas de votre arrivée ne passe pas inaperçu. Le mage, installé sur son estrade, lève les yeux vers vous et sourit.

 _"Ah, l'ami, je vous attendais ! Vous êtes précisément la personne dont j'ai besoin. Voyez-vous, j'expliquais à mon public que j'étais tout simplement incapable de décider quel chapitre vous lire, aujourd'hui. L'inspiration et l'envie me manquent. Peut-être pourriez-vous sauver notre soirée?"_

Malgré les nombreux regards désormais fixés sur vous, vous trépignez d'excitation, en votre for intérieur. Justement, vous aviez quelque chose en tête, depuis plusieurs jours.

 _"Vous pourriez peut-être laisser votre livre de côté, s'il ne vous inspire pas. Racontez-nous des anecdotes de vos voyages, improvisez, et invitez vos amis à se joindre à vous. Offrez-nous un récit à cinq voix._

 _\- Hum… Votre idée est séduisante… Mais comment savoir quoi raconter?_

 _\- Je suggère quelque chose d'assez classique : le meilleur et le pire. Les deux moments les plus extrêmes que vous ayez vécu ensemble._

 _\- Décidément, vous, je vous aime."_

Sur cette déclaration, **Bob** s'éclipse de la scène en appelant ses compagnons. Ceux-ci se concertent quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, le reste des clients vous sollicite pour remplir leur chopes et leurs assiettes. Vous vous pliez à l'exercice avec fierté. Au passage, certains voyageurs vous félicitent pour votre idée.

Les aventuriers reviennent enfin et vous apportent une aide bienvenue afin de s'assurer que chaque client soit prêt à écouter le récit du soir. Ils s'installent ensuite tous sur scène. **Bob Lennon** prend la parole en premier.

 _"Chers clients, chers voyageurs, grâce à notre ami ici présent, nous allons vous proposer deux histoires incroyables. Je tâcherai de rester bref, pour laisser à mes compagnons le soin de compléter l'histoire. Je profite de cette petite introduction pour signaler que, malheureusement, Mani ne voyageait pas encore avec nous au moment des faits que nous vous exposerons. Cela dit, Mani, rien ne t'empêche de nous interrompre, si tu en as envie._

 _\- Euh… Oui… D'accord…_

 _\- Parfait. Je commence, donc. Hum hum… Au cours de nos périples, notre groupe a traversé maints endroits et affronté des ennemis de toute nature. Nos talents ont été mis à rude épreuve à chacun de nos pas, et parfois, nos compétences n'ont pas suffi à nous tirer des situations dans lesquelles nous nous retrouvions. Ce récit sera consacré à l'un de ces moments où notre talent pour l'improvisation a été hautement sollicité. Cela dit, afin de conserver un minimum d'optimisme quant à la vie d'aventurier, je commencerai par évoquer un instant mémorable, une flamboyante réussite._

 _Les gens qui me rencontrent me questionnent souvent sur mon apparence. Outre les écailles, les pupilles écarlates et mon sourire diabolique, ce qui intrigue mes interlocuteurs, le plus souvent, n'est rien d'autre qu'une simple cicatrice. Le mince trait rouge qui barre mon front à la verticale, juste ici. Il s'agit en réalité du souvenir d'un combat épique, que Grunlek va commencer à décrire._

 _\- Ouah, Bob, on dirait que tu parles comme un livre…_ souffle **Mani**

 _\- Un livre auquel il manque des pages, alors…_ marmonne **Shin**

 _\- Les gars, s'il vous plaît…_ tempère **Grunlek**. _Notre grande réussite s'est passée au sommet d'une tour. On avait rendez-vous avec le chef de la Guilde des Explorateurs et, dès notre arrivée, on a senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le type avait l'air mal à l'aise, et Shin a vite vu des silhouettes dans les arbres. Des mercenaires avaient été envoyés là pour nous attaquer. On s'en est bien sortis, ce jour-là. D'habitude, il y en avait toujours un pour louper un coup ou trébucher sur une racine, et là, rien. Mais le clou du spectacle, ça a été Théo et la plus belle parade que j'ai pu voir de toute ma vie._

 _\- Ouais, j'en suis pas peu fier, de celle-là !_ Intervint le paladin. _Je protégeais le chef de la Guilde face à un mercenaire bien énervé, qui avait déjà salement amoché Shin. J'avais rien pu faire pour lui, mais j'ai vu qu'il s'avançait vers Bob, alors j'ai voulu m'interposer. Le type en face a fait un mouvement super compliqué et théoriquement imparable, mais j'ai réussi in extremis à bloquer son coup. Franchement, ça s'est joué à un poil de cul. En fin de compte, Bob s'en est sorti avec cette petite cicatrice de rien du tout."_

Les clients, extatiques suite à ce récit, applaudissent, crient les noms des aventuriers, vident des pintes en leur honneur. En dehors de **Bob** , tous les tenanciers semblent un peu gênés d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention.

 _"Allez, Shin, à ton tour, maintenant, t'as pas encore parlé._ Signale **Théo**. _L'histoire du pont, tu dois t'en souvenir…_

 _\- Et comment ! On était en mission secrète dans une ville. On devait entrer sans se faire repérer, donc on avait mis des déguisements. Si je me souviens bien, Théo avait sali des vêtements pour ressembler à un paysan. Il prenait un accent stupide, aussi._

 _\- Hé !_

 _\- Grunlek se faisait passer pour un forgeron._ Poursuivit l'archer. _Bob était déguisé en vieille femme et moi en lépreux. C'était le meilleur moyen de m'assurer que personne ne m'approcherait d'assez prêt pour voir ma peau. Du coup, on avançait plutôt tranquillement, jusqu'au moment de traverser un pont. Il y avait des gardes partout autour, et l'un d'eux nous a intercepté pour nous empêcher de traverser. Bob a essayé de négocier, avec sa voix de mamie, mais ça n'a rien donné. Ça n'a tellement rien donné qu'il a déclenché le combat, sans faire exprès._

 _\- Figurez-vous que j'étais tellement concentré pour convaincre le garde que j'ai pris feu ! Spontanément. Moi ! Le pyromage ! J'en rigole, aujourd'hui, mais sur le coup, ça m'a tellement surpris que je me suis jeté dans la rivière. Ha ! Bon sang, c'était tellement ridicule !"_

 **Bob** pleure littéralement de rire, de même que plusieurs spectateurs, abasourdis par ce récit incongru. Seul le paladin conserve un air froid et sévère.

 _"C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais je vous signale que cette erreur a failli me tuer ! En se jetant à la flotte, Bob a déclenché le combat, et on s'est retrouvé face à un hallebardier qui m'a littéralement transpercé, en plein dans le bide. Ça, c'est une cicatrice qui a de la gueule. Attendez…"_

 **Théo** entreprend de défaire les attaches de sa lourde armure de plates. Pendant ces quelques minutes, plus personne n'ose bouger ni parler. Voir le paladin sans son armure est très rare, et tous veulent avoir la preuve de la gravité de sa blessure. La cicatrice est encore pire que tout ce que les paysans du coin auraient pu imaginer. Un large pan de chair, juste au dessus de son nombril, est plus clair que le reste. Les multiples plis dans la peau, à cet endroit, donnent l'illusion d'un trou béant sur le ventre de **Théo**. La cicatrisation n'a pas été simple, et les contours irréguliers de la plaie donnent l'impression qu'elle risque de s'ouvrir à tout moment, malgré le temps écoulé. L'étendue de la marque ne laisse aucun doute sur la potentielle mortalité du coup de hallebarde. Le lourd silence qui règne dans l'auberge s'éternise. Vous suppliez les aventuriers du regard. Il faut que quelqu'un désamorce cette tension.

 _"Eh ben, mon Théo ! On a enfin trouvé le coupable._ Chantonna **Bob**. _C'est donc toi qui vide toujours les fonds de chaudron, quand Grun fait son ragoût ! Regardez-moi ce petit bidon._

 _\- Bob… Commence à courir…_ grogna le paladin.

 _\- Hé, j'peux jouer avec vous?_ Lança **Mani** en s'élançant derrière **Théo** "

La diversion de **Bob** est efficace. La joie et les rires emplissent à nouveau la grande salle du Repos du Guerrier. En voyant cette scène, votre admiration pour l'équipe des aubergistes croît davantage. Vous êtes heureux d'avoir réussi à approcher ces hommes.


	7. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 6

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du "Passage préféré". Le mien n'a rien d'original, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous l'enrober dans une scène improbable n_n Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Votre présence dans le Repos du Guerrier est très appréciée aujourd'hui. Les tenanciers ont accueilli un groupe d'une quarantaine de personnes, et deux bras supplémentaires ne sont pas de trop pour assurer le service. Vous avez accepté de les aider avec plaisir. Vous apportez donc les plats aux visiteurs, tout en négociant avec **Grunlek** à chaque fois que vous le croisez. Il insiste pour vous rémunérer à la fin de la journée, ce que vous refusez net. Vous rendez simplement service à des gens que vous appréciez. Il y a beaucoup de travail, ce soir-là. En plus du groupe qui est arrivé sans prévenir, les habituels quidams du coin attendent leur pinte. Une file s'est crée, qui s'étend jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Les tenanciers sont tellement sous pression qu'ils ont accepté de laisser **Mani** gérer la caisse de la taverne. Etant donné le succès que le Repos du Guerrier connaît ce soir, vous craignez que la lecture de **Bob** doive être annulée. Lorsque vous lui posez la question, le mage s'insurge.

 _"Annuler ma lecture? Jamais ! Ces messieurs, dames nous font l'honneur de leur présence, je dois leur offrir le meilleur divertissement possible. J'ai sélectionné, sans vouloir me vanter, un chapitre inoubliable !_

 _\- C'est une excellente nouvelle !_ Répondez-vous. _Au fait, Bob, tous ces gens, là, vous savez qui ils sont? Ils ont l'air… importants._

 _\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais c'est sans importance. Tout le monde est le bienvenu au Repos du Guerrier !"_

Les paroles du mage vous rassurent, mais vous jetez tout de même un regard en coin vers les nouveau venus. Ils sont tous rassemblés du même côté de la salle, et ont demandé à avoir des tables rapprochés, pour qu'ils puissent tous s'entendre. Ce qui vous perturbe, en dehors du fait qu'ils discutent tous à voix basse et rapide, ce sont leurs vêtements. Tous portent une longue cape rouge grenat qu'ils ont refusé d'ôter. Vous ignorez la teneur exacte de ce rassemblement, mais vous pressentez que leur présence ici sera, elle aussi, inoubliable.

Compte tenu des circonstances, le pyromage est obligé de s'installer, non pas sur son estrade habituelle, mais sur une des tables. Afin de faire honneur à leurs nombreux clients du jour, **Bob** a jeté son dévolu sur l'une des tables occupées par les hommes en rouge. Ceux-ci ont protesté, mais un long discours du tenancier a fini par les convaincre. Selon vous, ils ont surtout fini par céder dans l'espoir que cet extravagant hurluberlu achève au plus vite sa lecture. Enfin, et tandis que vous vous occupez toujours de servir les clients, **Bob Lennon** peut entreprendre son récit.

 _"Dans l'imaginaire collectif, Aventuriers et Héros sont synonymes. Mon opinion sur le sujet est plus nuancée. En vérité, plus ma rédaction de cet ouvrage avance, plus je m'interroge sur le sens profond de ces notions._

 _Le souvenir de Bragg, Intendant de la Vieille Tour que j'évoquais dans un chapitre précédent, a ravivé en moi de nombreux souvenirs. Il serait trop ambitieux de ma part de vouloir consigner ici toute l'étendue de notre quête et toute l'importance que cet homme a eu dans le destin du Cratère. Cependant, il m'est impensable de rédiger mes Mémoires sans consacrer quelques pages au moment le plus stupide de notre vie d'Aventuriers. En effet, même si nous étions conscients, à l'époque, de l'importance capitale de notre tâche, notre comportement a pu, par moments, nous couvrir de ridicule. En écrivant ces lignes, j'espère à la fois alléger quelque peu le poids qui pèse sur ma conscience, mais aussi prouver au monde qu'être un Aventurier ne signifie pas toujours être un héros._

 _Nous avions perdu la trace de Bragg depuis plusieurs semaines. Théo venait de décéder -temporairement, mais nous l'ignorions alors- et notre groupe accueillit avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté Viktor Oppenheimer, Magister-Inquisiteur de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Il avait été comme un père de substitution pour Théo, et son objectif, en prenant la route avec nous, était de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son petit protégé._

 _Notre but commun consistait donc à retrouver l'Intendant Bragg, qui s'était enfui, emportant avec lui les Codex, objet de toute notre attention. Nos recherches nous ont conduit au sein d'une des églises vouées au culte des Murmures. Là-bas nous attendait Sœur Maeda, qui disposait d'informations utiles à notre périple._

 _Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les Eglises. Ma nature et ma soif de connaissances ne sont pas compatibles avec une quelconque foi._ (C.d.p. : Hérésie !) _. Mon compagnon Théo crierait certainement à l'hérésie, s'il lisait ces mots._ (C.d.p. : Ah merde, je suis trop prévisible.) _Cependant, je suis persuadé que lui-même partagerait mon opinion, s'il avait vécu cette rencontre avec Maeda._

 _Cette femme nous a accueilli dans son Eglise, qui n'était en fait qu'un piège vicieux soi-disant destiné à nous tester. Je n'ai jamais compris la démarche de cette vieille folle. Nous venions chercher des informations, nous avons affronté une gargouille monstrueuse, qui aurait pu nous conduire à notre perte._

 _Fort heureusement, nous sommes sortis vainqueurs de ce combat inutile. Blessés, mais vivants, nous avons enfin obtenu ce que nous voulions. Maeda nous a présenté Arcana, une femme bien plus intéressante qui pourrait nous conduire à l'Intendant. Prétendument satisfaits, nous avons quitté l'Eglise… Ave la ferme intention de nous venger._

 _Nous avions un plan très simple : foutre le feu au bâtiment. Les lecteurs voudront bien me pardonner la vulgarité de mes propos, mais ma colère envers les Murmures ne s'est pas tarie, malgré les années. Notre plan, donc, était basique, mais, aveuglés sans doute par notre rancœur, notre soif de vengeance n'a pas pu être satisfaite. J'ai bien réussi à lancer quelques gerbes de flamme sur le toit du bâtiment, mais j'imagine que le feu a pu rapidement être maîtrisé… En fin de compte, le seul véritable affront que nous ayons commis émana de Viktor et de Lumière, le destrier de Théo. Excédé, blasé et épuisé par le combat contre le monstre, le Magister n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'ordonner au cheval de déféquer devant l'Eglise. Cette action fut notre seule véritable réussite, ce jour-là._

 _Ainsi, si un jour, quelqu'un m'interroge sur la notion d'héroïsme, je le redirigerai poliment vers la sortie de l'auberge. Ce n'est pas chez nous qu'il obtiendra sa réponse."_

 **Bob** paraît satisfait de sa lecture et attend, le regard fier, les premiers vivas du public. Si quelques applaudissements se font entendre, vous êtes surtout interpellés par les clients encapuchonnés, qui se lèvent tous les uns après les autres. Le mage est encerclé par ces individus, qui détachent leurs capes d'un geste théâtral. Sur leurs vêtements, les symboles de plusieurs Eglises luisent, à l'image des regards menaçants de leurs porteurs.

 _"Monsieur Lennon, au nom de nos Eglises, nous ne tolérerons pas de tels propos hérétiques ! Vous méritez la mort !"_

Un lourd silence s'abat sur le Repos du Guerrier. **Bob** , acculé, lance un regard à ses camarades.

 _"On reprend du service?_ Demande-t-il

 _\- Avec plaisir !_ Lui répond **Mani**. _A l'attaque !"_

Vous ne comprenez pas très bien ce qui se produit. Par réflexe, vous vous emparez du premier objet qui vous tombe sous la main. Armé de votre serpillière, vous vous ruez vers les prêtres, déterminé à sauver l'auberge et ses propriétaires. Tout en assénant un violent coup sur le crâne dégarni d'un disciple de l'Air, vous décrétez que, de toute manière, l'héroïsme, c'est surfait.


	8. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 7

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec pour LE chapitre que j'attendais le plus ! Mouhahaha. Plus sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup lire et écrire du Yaoi, et je trouve qu'Aventures et ses personnages se plient parfaitement à l'exercice, sans mauvais jeu de mots. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rester raisonnable, mais j'ai tout de même mis un rating M (+18) sur ce recueil, donc méfiez-vous. Je ne voudrais pas vous choquer (même si j'ai déjà écrit bien pire...). Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _"Le Repos du Guerrier est fermé pour cause de travaux. Réouverture prévue au début de l'été. Merci de votre compréhension."_

Ce panneau qui vous accueille devant l'auberge vous fait pousser un soupir. Le soir de la confrontation avec les prêtres, l'auberge a malheureusement subi d'importants dommages, provoquant la fermeture temporaire de l'établissement. Depuis, vous vous rendez quotidiennement auprès de vos amis aubergistes, qui mettent toutes leurs compétences en oeuvre pour réparer les dégâts. Seul **Mani** ne met que rarement la main à la pâte. Il désire consacrer ces "vacances forcées" au dressage d'une des araignées de la cave, baptisée **Gérard**. Aussi, lorsque vous entrez, l'elfe est recroquevillé devant la porte de la cave tandis que ses compagnons sont rassemblés autour de **Grunlek** , qui explique ses annotations laissées sur un plan de l'auberge.

 _"La priorité, aujourd'hui, je dirais que c'est la cuisine. Le trou du toit a été bien rafistolé, ça devrait tenir le coup, le temps que j'installe les tuiles. Du coup, on va pouvoir travailler sur le carrelage, là-bas. Deux personnes devraient suffire pour ça, les autres peuvent peut-être travailler sur les meubles. On a des placards à retaper, et pas mal de chaises et de tables aussi. Je vous montrerai comment faire._

 _\- Bravo Gérard ! Tu donnes la patte, maintenant, c'est bien. Gentil Gérard, bravo !"_

Seul dans son coin, **Mani** parle à une patte d'araignée qui sort de l'espace sous la porte de la cave. Dépité, **Grunlek** soupire et attribue sa place à chacun. Vous allez l'aider dans la reconstruction des meubles de la salle. Chaque éclat de bois, chaque table brisée vous rappelle le combat qui s'est déroulé ici la semaine passée. Vous avez commis votre premier meurtre ce soir-là, en fracassant une serpillière sur le dos d'un vieil homme. Dans sa chute, l'ecclésiastique s'est cogné la tête sur un tesson de bouteille qui lui a transpercé le crâne, provoquant son décès. Vous n'êtes pas particulièrement fier de vous, mais les prêtres étaient trop nombreux et l'enjeu trop important pour que puissiez avoir des regrets. En fin de compte, la rixe s'est conclue sur l'intervention de **Grunlek** qui, en donnant un violent coup de poing au sol dans les jardins de l'auberge, a fait trembler l'ensemble du bâtiment. Craignant un effondrement, les prêtres se sont enfuis pour ne jamais revenir. La seule conséquence de cette histoire fut l'arrivée d'une lettre déclarant l'auberge _"hérétique et impie"_ , interdisant ainsi à tout membre d'une Eglise d'y mettre les pieds. Un moindre mal, comparé aux sentences habituelles d'une Sainte Inquisition.

Les travaux vous ont occupé une bonne partie de la journée. Vous avez beaucoup appris auprès du nain, et êtes désormais capable de réparer des meubles simples. Du côté de la cuisine, le résultat est mitigé. **Shin** et **Théo** n'ont pas réussi à s'entendre sur la manière de faire, et le résultat est peu probant. Tandis que **Grunlek** leur passe un savon, vous vous éloignez discrètement et rejoignez **Bob** , qui est assis sur l'une des nouvelles chaises. Il semble pensif. Vous lui demandez si quelque chose ne va pas.

 _"Non, non, tout va bien… C'est juste que… Dites, vous me rendriez un service?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?_

 _\- Si nous étions dans des circonstances un peu moins catastrophiques, aujourd'hui serait un jour de lecture… J'aimerais maintenir cette espèce de tradition, et…_

 _\- Quoi?_ Intervint Théo, qui vient de vous rejoindre. _Tu veux lire un truc? Mais y a personne, aujourd'hui, ça sert à rien._

 _\- Justement, Théo. Le chapitre auquel je pense ne doit être entendu que par vous. A vrai dire, il ne devrait être entendu que par une seule personne, mais je sais bien que vous ne pourrez pas vous empêcher d'écouter._

 _\- Bah, ça tombe bien, on a besoin d'une pause._ Décréta **Grunlek**. _Tu as le livre?_

 _\- Je vais le chercher. Vous venez avec moi, l'ami?"_

Vous suivez le mage, intrigué par son comportement. Il vous conduit à sa chambre, qui est remplie d'ouvrages et de papiers éparpillés au sol. Ses Mémoires sont, elles, posées bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il s'en saisit, l'ouvre à une page précise et vous le tend.

 _"Ici, c'est ce chapitre-là qu'il faut lire. Je vous le confie. Cette lecture est très importante pour moi, mais je n'arriverai pas à le faire moi-même. Je vous le demande au nom de notre amitié naissante. Lisez-le, sans jamais vous interrompre, quoi qu'il se passe."_

 **Bob** ne vous laisse pas le temps de répondre. Il se précipite dans la grande salle et rassemble ses amis. Il termine par l'elfe, qui oppose une certaine résistance.

 _"Je veux rester avec Gérard ! Si je continue à l'entraîner, je pourrai bientôt le laisser sortir, regarde !"_

Sous la porte, **Gérard** donne de vifs coups de pattes, comme pour attraper son "dresseur".

 _"S'il te plaît, Mani…_ souffle **Bob**. _C'est important pour moi._

 _\- Oh… Bon, d'accord. Tu m'aideras à dresser Gérard, après?_

 _\- Oui, si tu veux."_

Les aventuriers aubergistes sont rassemblés autour de vous. Vous ne vous êtes jamais senti aussi stressé. Vous n'avez même pas osé regarder le texte, de peur que le livre ne vous saute au visage. Vous jetez un regard vers le pyromage. Celui-ci est également tendu. Il commence à se ronger un ongle et vous fait signe de commencer. Cinq paire d'yeux vous fixent. Vous inspirez profondément.

 _"Insomnie n°176_

 _Je n'ose pas dormir. Je sais que si je dors, je vais faire un rêve identique à celui d'hier, et je ne veux plus subir ça. C'est bien trop frustrant. Bien trop injuste._

 _Je suis amoureux. Voilà, ça y est, c'est écrit. Mes insomnies, mes crises de colère ou de tristesse, mes pertes de contrôle de plus en plus fréquentes… Tout ça est de sa faute, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il m'est bien trop précieux. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le vexer._

 _Je ne sais même plus quand tout cela a commencé et à quel moment je m'en suis rendu compte. Ça date peut-être de cette mission ratée, il y a bien longtemps, au royaume des nains, lorsqu'il a fini en prison? J'ai eu tellement peur pour lui, à ce moment-là._

 _Aujourd'hui, ce sentiment me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai déjà aimé, des femmes et des hommes, mais jamais au point de me priver de sommeil. La différence, je crois, c'est que cet amour sincère, je le garde pour moi. Je sais bien que, souvent, mes réactions me trahissent, mais Mani, lui, n'a jamais rien remarqué. Ou alors, il a simplement la politesse de ne rien dire, de ne pas m'éconduire… Shin, en revanche, m'en a rapidement parlé, et pour cause, lui aussi partage le même sentiment à l'égard de notre elfe, si adorable dans sa maladresse._

 _Je ne fais pas d'illusions. Je suis persuadé que mon affection pour Mani n'est pas réciproque. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr que Mani comprenne vraiment ces choses-là, ce qu'elles impliquent… Il m'aime bien, ça, j'en suis sûr, mais il voue ce même amour pour ses araignées ou pour la recette de soupe de navet que Grunlek cuisine quand il fait froid. Mani a l'enthousiasme facile et l'affection débordante, quand on apprend à le connaître. Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, j'attends et j'espère comme un abruti qu'un jour, mon rêve de la nuit dernière devienne réalité._

 _Si je me prive de sommeil, c'est pour éviter de voir, dans mes songes, les traits fins de son visage, la douceur de son sourire. A chaque fois que ces images me viennent à l'esprit, je sens, au fond de moi, le diable qui ronronne. Mes sentiments l'ont en quelque sorte contaminé, lui aussi. Ses idées sont cependant beaucoup moins subtiles que les miennes._

 _Lui me fait miroiter des visions de nos corps fusionnés, unis l'un à l'autre dans la moiteur de nos ébats. Il me fait ressentir la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes, les frissons de ses caresses... Je ne prétendrai pas ici que ces visions me dérangent, bien au contraire. Elles sont même très agréables, et suffisamment crédibles pour être douloureuses, à l'image des érections avec lesquelles je me réveille le lendemain. Mais je m'égare. Je parlais d'amour, de sentiments sincères, et me voilà à étaler ma perversité dans un ouvrage que j'espère rendre un jour public. Tu tombes bien bas, Lennon. Et tu aimes ça, en plus..._

 _De toutes manières, ce chapitre n'a aucun sens. Mon amour pour Mani n'a aucun sens. Je vais descendre et consacrer le reste de ma nuit à la vaisselle en retard. Ça fera plaisir à Grunlek, j'aurais au moins réussi ça."_

Votre lecture s'achève ici. Personne ne réagit. Vous levez les yeux, extrêmement embarrassé par ce qui vient de se produire. Vos yeux se posent tour à tour sur **Bob** , recroquevillé sur sa chaise, comme un animal blessé, puis sur **Shin** , qui le foudroie du regard, impitoyable chasseur prêt à tirer sur sa cible. Enfin, vous regardez **Mani** , dont le regard passe de l'un à l'autre de ses amis. Dans ces yeux, vous lisez à la fois de la surprise mais aussi une grande lucidité. Quoique **Bob** en pense, **Mani** comprend les sentiments. Reste à savoir s'il les éprouve…

Ce flottement dure plusieurs minutes. Vous finissez par vous racler la gorge, pour attirer l'attention du groupe et les ramener à la réalité. Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, mais le paladin vous interrompt soudain en éclatant de rire.

 _"Les deux là, ensemble? Ça ressemblerait à rien, vous êtes galbés comme des crevettes en manque d'oxygène. Par contre, Bob, je crois que Shin a des envies de meurtre, là, tout de suite. Il devient tout violet."_

Face aux talents d'analyse du paladin, vous ne savez plus si vous devez rire ou pleurer.


	9. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 8

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Je vous préviens : j'ai écrit ce chapitre dans un état de fatigue absolu, et j'ai bien trop la flemme pour me relire. Voilà. Je vous laisse plonger dans la suite de vos aventures n_n_

* * *

 _"Bonjour, voyageur, bienvenue au Repos du Guerrier !"_

Aujourd'hui, vous accueillez les clients. Depuis la réouverture des lieux, il y a deux mois de cela, vous vous acquittez souvent de cette tâche. **Grunlek** vous a laissé le choix entre une rémunération et un coup de poing métallique entre les deux yeux. Vous êtes donc désormais salarié du Repos du Guerrier, alors que le statut de bénévole vous aurait également convenu. Les clients vous surnomment "le sixième aventurier". Vous estimez ne pas mériter un tel titre, mais votre ego est flatté à chaque fois qu'on vous désigne ainsi.

Si l'auberge n'a que peu changé avec les travaux, vous avez constaté une évolution dans les relations entre les taverniers. Votre lecture d'un chapitre osé des Mémoires de **Bob** a envenimé la situation déjà tendue entre le mage et le demi-élémentaire. **Shin** et **Bob** ne s'adressent quasiment plus la parole. Souvent, ils utilisent un autre tenancier pour se passer des messages. Vous avez déjà interrogé l'un et l'autre sur cette situation. Tous deux vous ont assuré vouloir mettre un terme à ce conflit ridicule, mais aucun ne semble décidé à faire le premier pas. Au milieu de tout cela, **Mani** , éternel innocent, n'a pas voulu choisir l'un de ses admirateurs au détriment de l'autre.

 _"Je leur ai demandé si c'était possible de s'aimer à trois, mais ils ont pas voulu…_ vous a confié l'elfe. _Je veux pas choisir, sinon, celui qui restera seul va être triste… Pas vrai, Gérard?"_

Contre toute attente, **Mani** est parvenu à dresser l'araignée géante, qui se promène désormais librement dans l'auberge. Les clients, bizarrement, apprécient cette nouvelle attraction, qui est venue remplacer les lectures de **Bob**. En effet, celui-ci, quelque peu déprimé, a refusé de rouvrir ses Mémoires depuis sa déclaration d'amour par chapitre interposé. Vous négociez avec lui au quotidien pour qu'il se remette à l'ouvrage et qu'il partage à nouveau son histoire avec les clients. Aujourd'hui, enfin, après deux mois de refus obstiné, le mage consent à vous montrer l'avancement de ses écrits.

Il vous conduit à sa chambre, où règne un désordre innommable. **Bob** saisit ses Mémoires, et vous constatez avec plaisir que plusieurs nouveaux chapitres sont venus s'ajouter à l'épais volume, qui risque d'être rempli d'ici peu. Cela vous donne d'ailleurs une idée intéressante, que vous vous réservez pour plus tard. Vous interrogez le pyromage sur le contenu de ces nouvelles pages.

 _"Oh, c'est très classique… Un chapitre sur notre organisation dans l'auberge, quelques divagations d'insomniaque, une lettre d'excuses à Shin et Mani, une page ou deux sur un combat qui nous a un jour opposés à des tigres à dents de sapin… Rien de très original, en somme… A part peut-être celui-là, à la rigueur… Vous vous souvenez du récit d'une des visions que mon diable m'a inspiré? Cet autre monde, où toute notre vie ne serait qu'un jeu?_

 _\- Oui, je m'en souviens… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela, d'ailleurs, depuis ma lecture. Vous croyez que, moi aussi, j'ai un alter ego dans cet autre monde, à supposer qu'il existe?_

 _\- J'imagine que oui, il n'y a pas de raison… Même si j'avoue n'avoir pas encore eu la chance de le voir…_

 _\- Mais vous avez eu d'autres visions de ce monde?_

 _\- Oui, et j'ai écrit quelque chose à ce sujet. Vous voulez y jeter un oeil?_

 _\- Avec plaisir !"_

Vous saisissez le livre. **Bob** semble avoir écrit cela très rapidement. L'écriture est brouillonne, précipitée.

 _"Je l'ai revu. L'autre monde, celui de Mahyar. Il est réapparu dans mon esprit alors que j'étais installé dans le jardin, à admirer le ciel nocturne. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas senti le diable prendre le dessus sur moi, et il m'a une nouvelle fois conduit vers cette autre dimension. Cet endroit me paraît à la fois terriblement réel et hautement improbable. Je ressens, quand j'y pense, une profonde envie d'en savoir davantage. Si cet endroit existe bel et bien, je veux le savoir. Mieux encore, je veux entrer en contact avec l'homme qui se fait passer pour moi. Nous avons énormément de choses en commun. Nous apprendrions beaucoup l'un de l'autre, j'en suis convaincu._

 _En effet, j'ai profité de ce voyage intérieur pour observer plus attentivement ces autres nous. Ils ont de nombreuses connaissances à notre sujet, et le déroulement de leur jeu suit avec une précision déconcertante la façon dont nous avons vécu ces événements ici. J'ignore quelle est la nature du lien qui nous unit, mais chacun de ces hommes arrive à deviner la réaction que nous avons eu. Ils nous incarnent, en quelque sorte, à la perfection._

 _Cette fois-ci, je suis parvenu à détacher mon attention du mystérieux Maître du Jeu pour me concentrer davantage sur l'humain lié à Grunlek. Il m'intriguait. Comment un humain peut-il adapter sa personnalité et jouer le rôle d'un nain sans que cela ne sonne faux? Pour cet humain-là, il semblerait que ce soit naturel. Le jeu de ce dénommé Krayn est cohérent et fidèle à notre Grunlek. L'un comme l'autre, joueur comme aventurier, ont cette tendance naturelle au calme et à la réflexion posée. Ils sont tous deux de fins stratèges et, plus étonnant encore, ils savent garder leur sérieux quand tous les autres se laissent aller au papillonnage verbal. Si cet homme arrivait dans notre monde, je pense que cela nous serait d'une grande aide. Ici, Grunlek finit toujours ses journées épuisé, autant par le travail à l'auberge que par notre comportement enfantin._

 _Cette fois-ci, j'ai essayé de mettre à profit cette vision pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde sans psyché. Cette civilisation semble s'être détournée de la magie au profit de la technologie. J'ignore s'il est possible d'établir une quelconque forme de connexion entre les deux. Je n'ai pas osé utiliser mon pouvoir de lien mental. En réalité, je n'y ai pas pensé. L'idée m'effleure à peine, au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Si le diable me renvoie dans une de ces visions, j'utiliserai ma magie sur ce Krayn. Il me semble être plus réceptif que les autres, dans la mesure où il fait preuve d'un intérêt et d'une implication plus forte pour le devenir de notre monde. Je ne provoquerai pas cette vision, cependant. J'attendrai un nouveau moment d'insouciance. Le diable joue avec moi. Il sait que je ne peux pas résister à ce genre de nouvelles découvertes. Cela dit, il ne parviendra pas à me berner. Je resterai maître de moi-même. Il le faut."_

Le reste de la page est à peine lisible. **Bob** vous explique qu'il a écrit ce chapitre dans un état de fatigue avancé, et qu'il le retravaillera peut-être un jour. Il vous répète sa fascination pour **Krayn** et sa justesse d'interprétation. Vous l'interrogez alors sur le calme légendaire de **Grunlek**. Vous demandez s'il lui est déjà arrivé de perdre pied, de s'énerver.

 _"Ca lui arrive, évidemment, comme ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Dans ces moments-là, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux fuir. Il faut toujours se méfier des gens trop calmes. Quand on les pousse à bout, ils ne s'énervent pas. Ils explosent."_

Grandi par cette nouvelle leçon de vie, vous quittez la chambre. Dans votre esprit, une idée saugrenue commence à prendre forme. Vous souhaitez, à votre tour, faire parler votre plume.


	10. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 9

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Bienvenue dans un chapitre spécial "n'importe quoi". **Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'est un Headcanon** , donc j'ai décidé de bricoler un chapitre (très probablement hors-sujet) que j'ai essayé de rendre drôle. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé :)_

* * *

Vous avez longuement travaillé pour en arriver là. A vrai dire, vous ne pensiez pas accomplir une telle chose dans votre vie. Alors que vous pénétrez dans la chambre de **Bob Lennon** , vous réalisez que le destin est décidément plein de surprises. Vous vous emparez des Découvertes et Aventures et repartez en hâte. Vous rentrez chez vous, fier de votre idée. Vous y travaillez toute la nuit, imaginant avec un sourire la détresse du pyromage qui aura certainement constaté la disparition de son livre. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, vous repartez en direction du Repos du Guerrier.

A votre arrivée, vous assistez à un spectacle tragique. **Bob** est prostrée sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. **Grunlek** et **Mani** sont autour de lui et tentent de le réconforter, tandis que les deux autres fouillent chaque recoin de la pièce. Feignant l'innocence, vous interrogez le nain qui vous explique que **Bob** a perdu ses Mémoires. Vous vous joignez aux recherches en vous retentant d'éclater de rire. Les tenanciers n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend.

Le soir arrive, apportant avec lui son flot de clients habituels. **Bob** semble avoir perdu tout espoir et traîne les pieds pour faire son travail. De votre côté, vous attendez simplement le bon moment. Vous vous dirigez alors vers **Théo** , afin qu'il obtienne pour vous le silence. Vous avez des choses à annoncer. Le paladin s'exécute et sa grosse voix tétanise rapidement les voyageurs présents. Vous avancez au centre de la pièce sous les regards surpris des aubergistes. Ce soir, c'est vous, l'attraction du Repos du Guerrier.

 _"Bonsoir, voyageurs. Je n'ai pas la chance d'être, comme les autres tenanciers, un ancien aventurier. Cependant, même si je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'exceptionnel, j'ai des histoires à partager avec vous. Ce soir, j'aimerais vous présenter un ajout très personnel aux Découvertes et Aventures de Bob Lennon."_

D'un geste exagéré, vous ouvrez votre manteau et en sortez le précieux ouvrage. Les tenanciers poussent un cri à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et l'exaspération. Vous n'êtes pas peu fier de l'effet produit par votre annonce. Les clients aussi semblent satisfaits. Puisque **Bob** ne veut plus lire ses Mémoires, vous allez le faire.

 _"J'ai rédigé un petit chapitre de mon cru, grâce à tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre auprès de ces messieurs. Figurez-vous qu'ils ont tous leurs petits secrets que je m'apprête à vous dévoiler sans la moindre gêne. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bob, si ma plume ne vous plait pas, vous pourrez simplement retirer ces pages de votre livre."_

Le mage, rassuré de voir son travail entre vos mains, vous adresse un petit signe de main. Vous commencez votre lecture.

 _"_ _Lorsque le Repos du Guerrier a ouvert ses portes, j'ai eu peur de m'y rendre. J'avais entendu parler des Aventuriers, je connaissais leur puissance et certains de leurs hauts faits. En vérité, je les admirais avant même de les rencontrer, et j'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai de pouvoir aujourd'hui me considérer comme leur ami. Ma fréquentation assidue de l'auberge et des lectures des Mémoires de Bob m'ont beaucoup appris, et je souhaite partager ici certaines de mes découvertes. Je me suis longuement questionné sur les raisons qui font que de tels aventuriers puissent parfois échouer. Les petits défauts inavouables des tenanciers ne seront bientôt plus un secret pour les lecteurs et auditeurs de ce chapitre._

 _Je commencerai par évoquer Shinddha, l'archer mystérieux disciple de l'Eau. Au cours de leurs aventures, Shin a eu plusieurs occasions de briller par sa maîtrise du tir. Malheureusement, de nombreuses tentatives se sont soldées par de cuisants échecs. Je crois bien que chaque membre du groupe a un jour été atteint par une flèche perdue. J'ai découvert la vraie raison de ce problème par hasard, un jour où je suis entré dans l'auberge au beau milieu d'une dispute impliquant le demi-élémentaire et le nain Grunlek._

 _"Mets-les ! Disait Grunlek. Ca va de nouveau mal finir._

 _\- Non, non et non ! Elles me donnent un air stupide. Laisse tomber._

 _\- Personne ne te reprochera ton air, on est juste entre nous !_

 _\- Toi, tu ne diras rien, mais Théo va se marrer."_

 _La terrible vérité éclatait enfin, devant mes yeux. La majorité des échecs de Shin vient du fait qu'il n'assume pas de porter les lunettes dont il a tant besoin. Je n'ose imaginer combien de sorts de soin auraient pu être économisés si Théo arrêtait simplement de se moquer de son ami._ (C.d.p. : Ne me jugez pas, vous ne l'avez jamais vu, avec ses binocles !).

 _Parlons, justement, du paladin Théo Silverberg, à présent._ (C.d.p : Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu dis !) _Contrairement à Shin, Théo n'échoue pas. Jamais. Tout sourit au fier disciple de la Lumière, et chacun de ses gestes est nécessairement auréolé de gloire. Il est sans conteste le tenancier le plus apprécié des clients, d'autant plus que la petite fille est encore bien vivante et heureuse d'avoir été sauvée par le bouclier de ce héros._ (C.d.p : Voilà, ça, c'est bien dit!) _Je précise que ce paragraphe n'a absolument pas été écrit sous la menace d'une épée aux armoiries de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Je précise également, car j'ai pu le vérifier en fouillant dans ses affaires, que oui, le slip de Théo brille._ (C.d.p. : Je suis sympa, je vais te laisser choisir comment tu veux mourir.)

 _Dans un autre registre, le nain Grunlek est connu pour sa gentillesse inégalable et son expertise dans de nombreux arts techniques. Dans les récits que j'ai entendu au sein de l'auberge, le nain est plus souvent décrit comme un stratège efficace et un guerrier redoutable possédant une chance folle. J'ai une théorie à son sujet, bien que je ne possède aucune preuve pour étayer mes propos. Selon moi, la louve alpha druidique Eden, qui suit le groupe depuis plusieurs années, doit avoir une influence positive sur la réussite quasi systématique des actions de l'ingénieur. Selon cette théorie, la maladresse de Shin pourrait trouver son origine dans sa première rencontre avec la louve, qui a, ce jour-là, fait preuve de mordant._

 _En ce qui concerne Bob, je crois avoir trouvé une explication cohérente à ses fréquentes pertes de contrôle. En effet, cet homme, cet érudit, est constamment à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances. Sa soif de savoir semble sans limites. Je le sais, car Bob, sans s'en rendre compte, possède une tendance fâcheuse à parler tout seul. Le mage est ainsi capable d'avoir de profonds débats philosophiques avec lui-même, qui nuisent à sa concentration. Or, quand il n'est pas concentré, Bob risque à tout instant de prendre feu ou d'enflammer ce qui l'entoure. A titre d'exemple, je citerais ici une question que je l'ai entendu poser dans le vide, comme s'il espérait que le Repos du Guerrier lui réponde. Bob faisait alors les cent pas dans la cuisine, se posant la question la plus essentielle qui soit : Vaut-il mieux être un arbre ou un intellectuel? Je ne vous cache pas que cette question me perturbe. Espérons au moins qu'à chaque combustion spontanée, le mage se rapproche de la réponse..._

 _Enfin, j'aborderai ici le cas de Mani. J'ai longuement mené mon enquête, à la recherche d'une raison valable justifiant la maladresse de l'elfe. De tous les tenanciers, il est le seul à ne s'être jamais vanté d'une flamboyante réussite. En réalité, il semblerait que cet exploit n'ait jamais eu lieu. Malgré les heures passées à poser des questions et émettre des théories, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer cet état de faits. Il semblerait que le botaniste soit naturellement malchanceux. Je propose donc d'établir une loi que j'intitulerais Loi de Mani : Plus les conséquences d'une action sont importantes, plus les chances d'échouer sont grandes. Avec un peu de chance, grâce à cette loi, le nom du jardinier attitré de l'auberge passera, lui aussi, à la postérité._

 _En conclusion de ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les tenanciers pour tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre à leurs côtés. Le Repos du Guerrier a changé ma vie, la transformant en une aventure imprévisible et délicieuse. Peu importe ce que l'avenir me réserve, soyez assurés d'une chose, messieurs : je ne vous oublierai jamais."_

Des applaudissements fournis accueillent la fin de votre lecture. Vous ne savez pas vraiment si votre texte est bon, mais les accolades que viennent vous faire les tenanciers vous laissent penser qu'ils ont apprécié l'hommage. Le paladin se tient un peu trop proche de vous, mais vous gardez le sourire. Vous souhaiteriez que cette histoire ne connaisse jamais de fin.


	11. Dix Jours d'Aventures - Jour 10

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Ca y est... Le dernier jour est arrivé. C'est avec un petit pincement au coeur que je vous invite à découvrir ce dernier chapitre de mon recueil._

* * *

Lorsque vous avez trouvé cette clef sur le pas de votre porte, vous l'avez identifiée au premier coup d'œil. Vous l'avez saisie et avez commencé à courir. La présence de la clef principale de votre auberge préférée sur votre palier ne présage rien de bon. Vous avez peur. Le trajet jusqu'au Repos du Guerrier vous paraît encore plus long qu'à l'accoutumée.

A l'intérieur, rien ne semble avoir changé. Le mobilier, l'odeur, les petits bruits du plancher qui craque… Tout est là, à l'exception des tenanciers. Vous criez leurs noms. Personne ne vous répond. Vous faites quelques pas dans la pièce principale. Là, sur l'une des tables, un objet vous attend. Vous le connaissez bien, et l'aimez beaucoup. L'épais volume des Découvertes et Aventures du pyromage… Il trône, ouvert, sur la table. Vous vous installez face à lui et en examinez le contenu. Quelqu'un, probablement **Bob** , a glissé une lettre entre les dernières pages de l'ouvrage.

 _"Messieurs les Aventuriers,_

 _Mon nom est Lily-Ann de Kermadec. Cela ne vous évoque sans doute rien, et à vrai dire, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaitre personnellement, mais votre réputation m'a conduite jusqu'à vous. J'ai eu vent de vos exploits guerriers et de votre reconversion soudaine. Je me suis d'ailleurs rendue au sein de votre auberge, quelques fois, quand le hasard de mes voyages le permettait. Certains d'entre vous se souviennent peut-être d'une fée au visage impassible, vêtue de bleu et qui restait toujours dans son coin. Cette fée, c'est moi. Mes courts séjours au Repos du Guerrier m'ont convaincue de votre bonté et de votre prestance. Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous le dire : vous êtes beaux._

 _Je vous écris aujourd'hui pour solliciter votre aide. En effet, comme vous l'avez fait avant d'ouvrir votre auberge, je parcours le monde dans le seul but d'être utile aux populations. Mes hauts faits ne sont certes pas aussi glorieux que les vôtres, mais, parfois, les habitants du Cratère m'adressent leurs remerciements, et je quitte les lieux avec l'assurance que mon nom ne sera pas oublié._

 _Je sais que, vous aussi, vous avez longtemps vécu et voyagé dans ce but. Je vous demande aujourd'hui de me rejoindre, de repartir en quête de gloire et d'exploits inédits. Le Cratère a encore besoin des Aventuriers._

 _J'ai entendu parler de vous à de nombreuse reprises, dans des endroits très différents. Le monde ne vous a pas oublié. Je crois comprendre les raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous éloigner du monde, mais il est temps, messieurs, de reprendre la route pour sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être, comme vous m'avez sauvée sans le savoir._

 _Grâce aux récits de vos exploits, et donc grâce à vous, j'ai retrouvé le goût de choses depuis longtemps abandonnées. Le goût de l'imaginaire, des grands récits, le goût de l'écriture, l'espoir de nouvelles rencontres, de nouveaux voyages… Vous m'avez apporté tout cela, et je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante. Je souhaiterais pouvoir, aujourd'hui, vous remercier pour tout cela de vive voix et vous accompagner dans une nouvelle histoire._

 _Messieurs les Aventuriers, vous avez apporté l'espoir dans ce monde et dans mon cœur. Vous avez redonné au peuple l'envie et l'inspiration pour bâtir une vie meilleure. Vous avez changé le monde, et pouvez encore le changer. Les dangers rôdent toujours dans le moindre recoin du Cratère. Je fais de mon mieux pour lutter, mais je n'y parviendrai jamais seule. Je joins à cette lettre une carte. Rejoignez-moi, messieurs, et apportons ensemble à ce monde le bonheur qu'il mérite._

 _Je place dans ces mots toute mon admiration pour vous et votre oeuvre. Quoi que vous choisissiez, messieurs, je garderai sur vous un œil attentif, car vous êtes des hommes bons, et que vous méritez le meilleur._

 _A très bientôt, messieurs, dans cette vie ou dans une autre._

 _LdK"_

Au bas de la lettre, une phrase, griffonnée à la hâte. Vous reconnaissez l'écriture de **Bob**.

 _"Quête acceptée, on reprend du service."_

Vous feuilletez le reste du livre, et ne trouvez que des pages vierges, qui vous nouent l'estomac. Arrivé à la toute dernière feuille, vous découvrez avec étonnement un dernier message. Vous ignorez qui l'a écrit, mais vous savez qu'il vous est destiné.

 _"Va voir le comptoir. Le choix t'appartient, l'ami."_

Vous refermez le précieux document et vous dirigez d'un pas lourd vers le bar. Votre cœur est serré. Les tenanciers sont partis. Vous regrettez de n'avoir pas pu leur dire au revoir. De nouveaux objets sont exposés sur le comptoir. Sur votre gauche, un volumineux trousseau de clefs portant une étiquette indiquant simplement _"Le Repos du Guerrier"_. Sur votre droite, une carte sur laquelle un point est entouré de rouge. Les lettres "LdK" sont écrites à côté de ce repère.

Le choix est clair. Le choix est vôtre. L'auberge ou l'aventure. Vous comprenez soudain quelle décision terrible vos amis aubergistes ont dû prendre. Votre regard se pose alors sur un dernier objet, caché là, derrière le comptoir. Un nouveau livre. Vous l'examinez rapidement, et constatez qu'il est encore neuf. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Quelle que soit la suite que vous choisirez pour cette histoire, ce sera désormais à vous de l'écrire.

* * *

 _Et voilà... On y est... La fin de vos aventures au Repos du Guerrier... Pour le moment?_

 _Je ne peux pas conclure ces Dix Jours sans remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui sont venu(e)s, chaque jour, sur ce recueil, pour y découvrir mes inepties. Un grand à toutes / tous pour votre assiduité, pour vos retweets, pour vos reviews. Ces Dix Jours m'ont redonné la motivation, l'envie d'écrire. J'espère donc vous retrouver très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures._

 _Kermadec_


End file.
